Rebecca Flagstone
She is the main leader of Disney Pretty cure. Appearance Rebecca has shoulder length reddish-brown hair, freckles, and brown eyes. In warm weather, she wears a yellow sunhat, denim overalls over tie dye shirt with a red belt around her waist, and brown boots. In Cold Weather, she wears a white turtle neck with an air plane image on it, orange sweats, and snow boots. Her St. Collins middle school uniform is a dark blue blazer over a white blouse with a yellow tie, midnight blue pleated skirt, white knee length socks, and brown ballet flats, For P.E, a plane white t-shirt with dark blue around the neckhole, cuffs, and edge of the shirt, dark blue shorts, socks, and running shoes. During Romeo and Juliet play, she wears a pink victorian style long sleeved dress. For Bethany's stage version of Paint it white, she plays America wearing a wheat colored wig and glasses wearing a flight jacket over a white shirt, greenish jeans, black gloves, and black shoes. For Halloween she dresses like Princess Anna, she braids her hair wearing a magenta bonnet with lavender fluff, a magenta with a silver broach medium-length, dark blue skirt, with a black bodice with gold trim and green, red, yellow and purple rose prints on it, a light blue long-sleeved blouse, and black heeled leather boots with gold linings and magenta soles. As Cure Crophopper, her hair grows down to her waist and ties in a ponytail and her eyes turn grey wearing a blue and silver blue vest with a orange bow with a orange hidden Mickey gem on the front of her bow over a short sleeved orange dress with a white belt with the same gem as the bow, white capris, orange fingerless gloves, white stockings, and orange boots. Background and Personality Rebecca was born and raised on the farm and homeschooled. When growing up her only friends were the farm hands but always wished to go to the town's school since a neighboring daughter from a dairy farm next door who told her about the schools in town it took until her grandmother moved in with them to make her parents put her in school though at first she was slow but started to come up in her grades. On her way home from a tough first day and walked into the disney store in hopes to buy a doll but finds nothing and was about to walk out when the cashier stopped her saying she was shop Lifting showing that she had a Pixie doll hanging off her bag as Rebecca tried to explain she didn't grab it a bunch of little girls noticed the doll and wanted one too and just sent her with the doll to not cause a stampede of girls as she walked home she is cornered by Phantom Blot who wanted the fairy but when the fairy begs for her to help and decides to help and gets attacked by Phantom Blot and is given the power to transform in Cure Crophopper. Category:Orange Cures Category:Leader Cures